


Ran into Each Other

by Iorhael



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Chris saw pictures of Seb and Chace going to the LA Premiere of I, Tonya and the GQ Party, and read an article about the latter on the net which said that Sebastian Stan and Chace Crawford had run into each other at the party.





	Ran into Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> The same universe with my ficlet, No Tweet (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11810115).

“Ran into each other my ass.”

“Hello? Chris?”

“Don’t lie to me, Seb. I saw pictures of you and Chace from the premiere. Don’t tell me you had no idea he was coming to the GQ party. He was your plus one, wasn’t he?”

Sebastian shook slightly. His eyes were getting warm but he couldn’t say anything. Not when what Chris said was true.

“And there is a picture of you shaking hands with him. Oh cut the crap. Stop pretending you just met that day.”

Still nothing Sebastian could say.

“Why, Seb? Why did you do this to me? You never even told me about the LA premiere. That’s my hometown, for Christ’s sake. Not a word from you. Then you turned up with that douche bag everywhere.”

“Leave Chace out of this. It’s not his fault.”

“Then it’s yours. Are you still angry that I didn’t tweet on your birthday? You’re to blame for that, too, you know.”

“That’s not fair. Look. You might be right this time that I’ve been hanging out with Chace. But there’s nothing going on between us. I just—I thought you don’t care about me anymore.”

“What? What makes you think that?”

“You’re going back to Jenny.”

Sebastian’s heart shattered to pieces when Chris failed to reply. “Okay. I see you have nothing to say. I’ll hang up now. See you. Or not.”

“Seb, wait!”

But Sebastian had turned his cell phone off and slipped it in the pocket of his trousers. An arm sneaked around his shoulder and he leaned into it.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you.”

Sebastian tilted his head up and gazed miserably at Chace. “Me too.”

 

***


End file.
